Lady Warrior: Fate is a Deadly Thing
by SimplyMarvy
Summary: Magdalene has been trained for the worst situations, but protecting Prince Arthur was never one she expected. Especially when helping him introduces her to a world she never imagined. It was originally going to be GwaineOC but that might change. Percival?
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! So this is my first story in a while, and I really hope I can actually get farther than four chapters in it. I'm really excited with how I think this is gonna turn out and I hope you are all too!

A little pre-story knowledge. This story starts in the final episode of season 3. It begins after they meet up with Lancelot and Percival in the forest.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Merlin, Arthur and especially Gwaine and Lancelot. But unfortunately I do not. I do however own everything you don't recognise. So if you haven't seen it before, it's probably mine.

Hope you like it!

* * *

-Prologue-

The young woman raced through the woods, darting in between trees and sprinting over hills. She had been traveling for four days, and running for the past 10 hours. Now, when she was so close, she couldn't stop. Her life depended on it. Someone else's life depended on it. If she stopped now she would never forgive herself.

The young woman saw out of the corner of her eye some immortal soldiers chasing her. She couldn't stop to fight. She wouldn't win; this she knew. In a fight against the undead no ordinary weapon would work. She sprinted faster. Maybe she could outrun them. They had to get tired at some point. She, on the other hand, had been training for this for a long time. Her body was in perfect form to be able to sprint long distance. The old witch had made sure that nothing would go wrong with her destiny.

You see, when the woman was a young girl, she had been sent by her family to go live in a remote village in the north. This village was called The Hidden People, because of the spells that an old witch had placed on it for security. It was a secret village where certain youth were trained for 15 years to become the best warriors in all of the nearby kingdoms. Kings strive to find the village, hoping to send their sons to train, or to even learn the ways themselves. Many even hope to find warriors who already exited the program, wishing to recruit these fierce warriors for their own armies.

When the young woman was sent there, she was four; the youngest of all the trainees. She was teased and taunted for it, especially since she was a girl. But the old witch who watched over the village kept the young woman there. Reasoned with the teachers of the camp that this young, tiny little thing would one day have a destiny superior to anything they could hope to imagine.

And so they kept her. And being the smallest, the weakest, and the youngest…well it made her work even harder. Whenever they got time off to play around and actually be kids, she was studying and training. She focused all of her attention on being the best warrior she could ever be.

It paid off. When she was 13 she managed to take down a 21 year old man in the village. This young man had been the top fighter for the past several years. The whole village was in shock when they heard the news that the little girl had taken him down. They didn't believe it, and so she proved it again, by defeating him once more. He had to be healed for two weeks straight by the old witch just so he could walk straight.

Two weeks ago she finished her training. She was finally able to prove to herself and her family that they could be proud of her. All she had left to do was be marked by the old witch.

When a warrior has completed their training they visit the witch. She marks them with a special magic ink that reads into their future. Their destiny will be painted onto their arm, and will only go away once their destiny is completed.

When the young woman was marked, she had watched obsessively as the witch had dipped the paint brush into the swirling sparkling black ink, and then pressed it into the young woman's forearm. The paint had swirled and then spread, the ink rapidly moving to make a pattern. Soon, the pattern changed into the image of a young man's face with strong yet boyish features. As the ink settled, the shimmering died down, leaving an almost scarily realistic drawing of some man she had never seen before.

She had been forced by the witch to pack her few possessions and prepare for a long journey ahead. All the old witch would tell her was that she was needed somewhere, and she needed to find out where. For now, she would rely on the information the witch told her; to go south, past the snowy mountains and past three streams until she reached woods filled with evil. She would know the evil when she saw it.

For the first 4 days, she had walked, hiked, slid down hills, climbed, and rode horses. But now, as she approached the forest, all she could do was run. Especially once she started to run into the immortals. They were just about the tip of the iceberg for her. She knew they were the evil that the old witch meant; only considered evil because of the fact that they were undead.

Spotting a denser part of the forest, she quickly weaved her way through until she could hide inside a hollow tree. She heard the immortals run past in the opposite way she needed to go. After checking her surroundings, she ran faster than ever. Without the immortals trailing her now, all she needed to focus on was getting to her destiny as soon as possible.

Suddenly she heard voices nearby. Quietly, she brought out her sword, making sure her daggers were safely at her waist just in case. She also had a bow and a pack of arrows strapped to her back, but those were better for enemies farther away.

She tried to place where the voices were coming from, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was a group of people probably about eighty feet away. They were heading in her general direction, and almost all seemed to be armed. If she could just find a hiding spot she could wait till they past.

As she quickly glanced around for anywhere to hide, she heard one say "Wait, I think I see something."

She turned quickly and saw that one with dark hair had noticed her and was now pointing at her. She took off, sprinting through the forest away from them. But this mysterious group had given chase. Why now? Why did she have to run into people now? When she was so close to finding her destiny, too!

She leaped over a log and made a sharp turn around some bushes, ducking beside one. The young woman hoped they would pass by and go in a different direction but she was wrong. One man noticed her foot peeking out and made to grab it. As she swiftly kicked her foot into his stomach she took off again, hearing him groan in pain as he keeled over onto the ground.

She was almost to a rocky cave area where she was bound to find a hiding spot, when suddenly she was tackled and thrown to the ground. Quickly wrestling the young man that held her down, she flipped them so she was on top, staring down into the face of her attacker.

The young woman practically gawked at the man, and in her distraction two others pulled her off the one she had been holding down. They forced her onto the ground and took off her helmet as the others joined them.

The first thing she could say before anyone spoke was one word: "You?"

As she stared into the face of familiar blonde figure, the same one that was tattooed upon her arm, 19 year old Magdalene was knocked unconscious for the first time in ten years.

* * *

There. Sorry it's so short, but it IS just a prologue. The first official chapter should be out this weekend, hopefully.

Review's are wonderful!


	2. APOLOGIES AND PREVIEWS

**Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry it's been so long since I have posted anything. I was stuck unable to continue this story due to lack of inspiration for a very long time. I'm back now though and have several different ideas for how it will go. I was interested in what you all thought though…would you rather have Magdalene keep her destiny secret from Arthur, or should she tell him? I don't know which direction I want it to go in, but I have a lot of ideas either way.**

**I really want to continue this story. I got a review today which made me remember how much I loved writing about Merlin characters. And seeing on my profile that this story had gotten over a thousand hits made me realize that if I started to stumble hopefully my faithful readers would be able to help me out. Thank you all for reading, especially those that reviewed and are now following this. Thank you!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Should Magdalene tell them or not?**

**Sincerely, SimplyMarvy**

**PS: for so many of you being so loyal during all of this, here is a small preview to the next chapter!**

"You're not trying to escape are you?" he asked her.

She glared at him. "No, I'm actually quite content sitting in the middle of a forest tied to a tree. It's my favorite past time, you know."

He chuckled. "Oh, Arthur's going to like you."

Magdalene ignored the boy, trying to get back to hopefully escaping.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted a snack before they interrogate you, but it seems like you're busy. Maybe I'll just come back later?"


End file.
